Tutorials and articles
=Adobe Design Center= In the Adobe Design Center you will find in-depth tips and tutorials from industry luminaries and Adobe's own product experts. Note: If you have never visited the Adobe Studio site with cookies enabled then you will not be able to use the direct links below. Note also: Because Adobe moves Web pages around, some links below load a search for the tutorial which is usually the first hit in the search results. A *Achieve unmatched integration in your Adobe workflow Keywords: copy and paste, Photoshop in After Effects, capture in Adobe Premiere Pro, drag and drop. *Add a rolling title to your video project Keywords: Titler, rolling. *Add chapter markers Keywords: Encore. (Note that it is quicker to click the “Next” button to navigate the markers and edit their contents.) *Add color tint effects Keywords: setup icon, effect controls window, video effects, levels, tint, luma key, brightness, contrast, map black to, map white to, transparency, color pass. *Advanced audio features Keywords: surround sound, AC3, Adobe Media Encoder, DVD, Surcode Dolby Digital, sub-frame audio edit, record voiceover, audio mixer window. *All audio roads lead to Adobe Audition Keywords: edit original, noise reduction. *Altered rates: Varying playback speed Keywords: speed, duration, reverse speed, maintain audio pitch, rate stretch, nested sequence, slow-motion effect. *Animate a layered Photoshop file Keywords: Photoshop, layers, motion, opacity, keyframes. *Animating an Adobe Photoshop File Keywords: Photoshop, transparent background, alpha channel, timeline window, rate stretch tool, workspace, animate clips, Effect Controls window, motion effect, position, scale, rotation, opacity, volume, keyframes, interpolate, clip handles, anchor point, Program view, current-time indicator, motion path, fast in, easy curve out, transform effect. *Apply video effects to clips with alpha channels Keywords: *As seen on TV Keywords: Playback on a television/monitor via IEEE 1394. DV Playback settings. Edit > Preferences > Audio. B *Between the layers: Work with transitions in titles Keywords: title designer, transition, layer, fast blur, keyframe, repeat edge pixels, opacity, stretch over, swirl, swing in. *A change of scenery is easy using green screen techniques Keywords: green screen, lighting, green screen key effect, effect controls window, color corrector, auto contrast effect, smoothing, white clip. *Basic editing in Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: project window, new bin, import, thumbnail view, timeline, trim. *By clip or by track Keywords: clip effect, track effect, pitch shift effect, effect controls window, audio mixer window, keyframe. C *Can I make it look like pages turn in my video? Keywords: Effects palette, GPU effects, Page Curl effect, pixel shader, vertex shader. *Capitalize on custom transitions Keywords: Effect Controls window, edge selectors, direction, start, end, reverse, center point, border thickness/width, border color, edge smoothness, anti-aliasing quality, custom settings. *Capture clips using Scene Detect in Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: *Capturing and editing video in a multi-platform environment Keywords: CS3 *A change of scenery is easy using green screen techniques Keywords: green screen, lighting, green screen key effect, effect controls window, color corrector, auto contrast effect, smoothing, white clip. *Clean captures Keywords: new project preset, capture window, scene detect. *Clip control Keywords: project window, multiple sequences, overlay edit, monitor window, source view, timeline, snap, insert edit. *Color titles creatively with Title Designer Keywords: title designer, linear gradient, radial gradient, color gradient, bevel, eliminate, ghost, strokes, depth, edge, drop face, fill type, highlight color, opacity, shadow color, balance, sheen, texture, clipped face, extended character, blending, invert composite, shadow. *Correct color in video Keywords: color correction, reference monitor, gang to program monitor, waveform, color corrector effect, Effect Controls, scan line, amplitude, IRE, eyedropper, HSL, shadow, highlight, midtone, tonal range, vectorscope, saturation, luminance, limiter, U.S. broadcast requirements. *Correct video color, easily Keywords: three-way color corrector, show split view, tonal range, midtones, shadows, toggle effect, secondary color correction, program monitor, ouput mask, eyedropper, output composite. *Create a 5.1 surround audio sequence Keywords: asio, project window, audio master track, mono, stereo, audio mixer window, volume, pan, balance, automation, write, latch, touch, loop, LFE. *Create a looping soundtrack Keywords: Audition, multitrack, audio from video, wave from file, wave block looping, mixdown to video, edit original, embed project link data. *Create a picture within a picture Keywords: split screen, scale, position, video frame, color matte, effect controls window, motion effect, program view, reset, crop effect, garbage matte effect, transform effect. *Creating a talking-head Flash video Keywords: keying, custom editing mode, green screen key, chroma key, color key, export quicktime with alpha channel. *Creating and modifying titles in Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: titler *Creating DVDs using Adobe Premiere Pro and Encore Keywords: CS3 *Creating video projects for devices with Adobe Premiere Pro and Adobe Device Central Keywords: CS3 *Creative titling: The color of perfection Keywords: color corrector, chrominance, hue, saturation, luminance, brightness, video effects, image control, opacity, reference monitor, color balance, RGB, HLS, split screen preview, tonal range definition, shadow, midtone, highlight, color wheel, waveform monitor, video limiter. *Custom effects on demand Keywords: keyframe, bezier handle, effect controls window, preset. *Custom transitions Keywords: Photoshop, gradient wipe effect. E *Edit storyboard style Keywords: storyboard, project window, icon view, automate to sequence, unnumbered markers, insert edit, overlay edit, default audio transition, default video transition. *Editing a multicamera project Keywords: CS3 *Editing and color correcting video Keywords: CS3 *Editing content and working with Adobe Premiere Pro projects in After Effects Keywords: CS3 *Enhance the audio Keywords: timeline, left channel, right channel, track height, sample timecode, VU meter, audio effects, fill right, audio transition, constant power. *Export a clip from Adobe Premiere Pro for use with Adobe Encore DVD Keywords: Adobe Media Encoder. *Exporting files to DVD Keywords: Export to DVD, chapter points at markers, loop playback, Adobe Media Encoder, format, preset, export movie, DV AVI. *Export still images expertly Keywords: Print, filmstrip. *Export your Adobe Premiere Pro project to a web movie Keywords: *Exporting video and FLV files from Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: CS3 F *Fades without fuss Keywords: video transition, cross dissolve, render, nested sequence. *Fine tune your project with a 6-point edit Keywords: unlink audio and video, program view, L-cut, synchronize audio and video, move into sync, work area bar, ripple delete, lock track. *Freeze frames Keywords: export, still-image sequence, work area bar, fields, deinterlace, export frame, export range, monitor window, source view, still-image format, alpha channel, filmstrip, rotoscope. *Freeze frames with multiple clips Keywords: Export frame, nest sequence, frame hold. G *Get comments quickly with Clip Notes Keywords: Export, PDF, Clip Notes, QuickTime, embed video, import clip notes comments, marker. *Getting started with Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: project window, nested sequence, timeline, workspace. *GPU effects Keywords: page curl, effect controls window, transition, keyframe. I *I see a red line when I drag a clip into a timeline in Premiere. Why is it there? Keywords: Drag clip, timeline, time or sample gap, snap-line, sequence markers, in an out points. *Import Photoshop, Illustrator, and still-image files Keywords: import folder, import project, bins, default duration, pixel aspect ratio, rasterize, aliasing, layers, alpha channel, transparent, footage, sequence, numbered stills. *Importing artwork and footage into Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: CS3 *Importing and recording in Soundbooth Keywords: CS3 *In and Out point pointers Keywords: Source view, in point, out point, timeline, selection. *Insert or overlay clips from the Project window Keywords: project window, thumbnails, trim, edit columns, video in point, poster frame, program view, monitor window, work area, source view, head, tail *Is there any way to correct for overexposed or underexposed video in Adobe Premiere Pro? Keywords: Color Corrector effect, Curves, Master display, luminance, Reference Monitor, Program view, Vectorscope, chrominance. K *Keep projects tidy Keywords: project manager, backup. *Keyframes and curves Keywords: bezier keyframe, timeline window, show opacity handles, add keyframe button, bezier handle. L *Layers or no layers: You decide Keywords: Photoshop, import as sequence. *Learn what's new in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 Keywords: Integration, workspace, import, source monitor, timeline, effects, export, dynamic link, clip notes, project manager. M *Managing media in Adobe Premiere pro Keywords: CS3 *Make a smooth transition in Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: video transitions, cross dissolve, effect controls panel, show actual sources, duration, alignment, start at cut, center at cut. *Make it move Keywords: *Make motion versatile: Separating words Keywords: layers, title designer, alpha matte, composite, aspect, scale, position, effect controls window. *Make sure you don't end up where you started when you rotate Keywords: Rotation. *Mix it up in the Audio Mixer Keywords: VU meter, audio mixer window, write, marker, chapter. *Mixing audio in Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: VU meter, audio mixer window, write, marker, chapter. *Motion graphics & the Web, Part 1: Preview motion graphics Keywords: Photoshop, pixel aspect ratio, action safe, title safe. *Motion on a curve Keywords: effect controls window, motion, direct manipulation, motion path, bezier handle, bezier curve, keyframe, temporal, spatial, interpolation, ease in. *Move easily between applications Keywords: After Effects, copy, paste. *Moving targets Keywords: project window, import, Photoshop, layers, footage, sequence, effect controls window, motion, position, keyframe, nested sequence, video transition, cross dissolve. *My video has a green cast. What happened and how can I get rid of it? Keywords: color corrector effect, HSL Hue Offsets, shadows, midtones, highlights, color wheel, reference monitor. N *Nest sequences Keywords: project window, timeline window, drag and drop, edit original sequence. *Next stop: After Effects or Adobe Encore DVD Keywords: export, movie, AVI, settings, embed project, edit original, chapters. O *Optimizing the video workflow between After Effects and Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: CS3 P *Picture-perfect color Keywords: video effects, adjust, auto levels, effect controls window, shadow, highlight. *Picture-perfect frames for PiP Keywords: picture-in-picture, title designer, rectangle, object style, fill, inner stroke, bevel, lit, tube, template. *Place and trim your assets in the Timeline Keywords: timeline, selection tool trim icon, track select tool, ripple edit, program monitor, slip tool, slide tool. R *Record a voiceover Keywords: microphone, audio mixer window, record enable, audio device, meter inputs only, configure input device. *Refine audio with clip and track effects Keywords: effects window, audio effects, mono, eq, effect controls window, volume gain levels, frequency, pitchshifter, pitch, speed, reverb, delay, copy, paste. *Ripples in time Keywords: timeline, single track, ripple edit, monitor window, source view, in point, out point, ripple delete, audio transition, constant power, video transition, cross dissolve, head, cut, tail. S *Sending video drafts for review with Clip Notes Keywords: CS3 *Setting up a project Keywords: CS3 *Share files, don't render, save time Keywords: dynamic link, import After Effects composition, edit original. *Slip slidin’ away Keywords: slip edit, in point, out point, slide edit, monitor window, program view. *Smooth roundtrips Keywords: After Effects, copy, paste. *Sync and switch multiple cameras, easily Keywords: source monitor, toggle video and audio, set clip marker, clip synchronize, clip multi camera, multi-camera monitor. T *There are distracting hissing sounds in my voiceover. What can I do about it? Keywords: DeEsser, Gain, decibels. *Track-based audio effects Keywords: audio mixer window, filter, VST, APMultiband, submix. *Try the unified interface of Adobe Production Studio Keywords: production studio, workspace, userinterface colors, user interface brightness, undocked panels. *Tweak the timeline display Keywords: expand track, icon display, waveform, clip keyframe, track keyframe, opacity handles, VU meter, audio mixer window. *Two scenes should look alike, but the color is off in one. How can I correct it? Keywords: Color Match effect, Program view, Source view, Effect Controls window, eyedropper. U *Understanding and using high-definition video Keywords: Primer! *Use nested sequences in projects Keywords: multiple, nesting, create sequence, separate timeline window, duplicate, group, hierarchy, source view, virtual clip. *Using a matte is key with imported logos Keywords: title designer, composite, bitmap, PhotoShop, green screen key, threshold, cutoff, smoothing. *Using Adobe Bridge in a video production workflow Keywords: CS3 *Using direct-to-disk recording and the Adobe OnLocation workspace Keywords: CS3 *Using dynamic link Keywords: CS3 *Using shared elements of the After Effects, Encore, Soundbooth and Adobe Premiere Pro workspaces Keywords: CS3 *Using the Three Way Color Corrector in Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: color correcting, shadows, midtones, and highlights. V *Variable-speed changes and time remapping in Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: CS3 W *Work with Adobe Premiere Keywords: Encore DVD, PhotoShop, edit original, timeline markers, chapter points, project link, export movie. *Working with Adobe Photoshop and Adobe Premiere Pro files Keywords: Adobe Encore, edit original. *Working with Adobe Premiere Pro files Keywords: After Effects, markers. *Working with markers and cue points Keywords: CS3 =Adobe Digital Video: Foundations of Video Design and Production= The Digital Video project-based curriculum develops career and communication skills in video production, using Adobe tools. You can use the Digital Video curriculum in career and technical education courses as well as courses involving video use in academic courses. The Digital Video curriculum develops knowledge in storytelling, capturing and editing video and audio, and finalizing content for DVD or web through emphasis on design, communication, project management, and video technology. Key skills are developed in a spiral as each project adds more challenging skills on foundation proficiencies. =Adobe Digital Video Curriculum Guide= The Adobe Digital Video Curriculum Guide delivers the instructional source materials, lesson ideas, and student assignments that instructors need to introduce Adobe digital video tools — Adobe® Premiere® Pro 1.5, Adobe After Effects® 6.5, Adobe Encore™ DVD 1.5, Adobe Audition™ 1.5, and Adobe Photoshop® CS — and teach career-building, video production skills. Important note: The Adobe Digital Video Curriculum Guide may be used only by certified educators and may be used only in the classroom. Distribution of the Guide outside of the educator's classroom or commercial use of the content of the Guide is prohibited. Note: Curriculum content is furnished for informational use only, is subject to change without notice, and should not be construed as a commitment by Adobe Systems Incorporated. Adobe Systems Incorporated assumes no responsibility or liability for any errors or inaccuracies that may appear in this material. *Module 1: Digital Video Workflow, Project Planning, and Writing Tips *Module 2: Digital Still Photography: Issues and Techniques *Module 3: Digital Video: Camcorder Features and Shooting Tips *Module 4: Touring Adobe Premiere Pro's Interface and Features *Module 5: Adobe Premiere Pro Set-up *Module 6: Scene Selection and Video Capture *Module 7: Creating Cuts-only Videos *Module 8: Adding Transitions *Module 9: Creating Text: Using the Title Designer *Module 10: Advanced Editing Techniques and Workspace Tools *Module 11: Working With Video Effects *Module 12: Putting Video and Still Clips in Motion *Module 13: Acquiring Audio *Module 14: Editing Audio *Module 15: Sweetening Your Sound *Module 16: Adobe Audition: A Professional Audio Tool *Module 17: Using Higher-Level Video Effects *Module 18: Compositing Part 1: Layering Images and Clips *Module 19: Compositing Part 2: Alpha Channels and Mattes *Module 20: Adobe Premiere Pro Editing Tips, Tricks, and Techniques: Part 1 *Module 21: Tips, Tricks, and Techniques: Part 2 *Module 22: Exporting Adobe Premiere Pro Frames, Clips, and Sequences *Module 23: Adobe Photoshop in DV Projects: Still Images and Layers *Module 24: Creating Animated Text with Adobe After Effects 6.0 *Module 25: Creating Motion Graphics With Adobe After Effects 6.0 *Module 26: Authoring DVDs with Adobe Encore DVD *Module 27: Using Adobe Photoshop to Edit Menus for Adobe Encore DVD =Adobe OnDemand Seminars= *After Effects 101 for the Adobe Premiere Pro User *After Effects 102 for the Adobe Premiere Pro User *Commercial/Motion Picture Production and Dynamic Link *Discover Adobe Premiere Pro’s new features *Discover New Features 101 in Adobe Premiere Pro and DV Rack HD *Discover Premiere Pro's top new features *Dynamic Link and Clip Notes in Adobe Production Studio *High Definition for Independent Filmmakers *Introduction to Premiere Pro CS3 - For Video Professionals *Introduction to Premiere Pro for the Mac user - For Video Professionals *New Features in CS3 - Adobe Media Encoder with Device Central =Adobe Premiere Pro 1.x Help= There are tutorials in the online Help. From within Premiere Pro press the F1 key, then click on the "Contents" link (if necessary) and then click on the “Tutorials” link. *'Apply an Effect to an Entire Nested Sequence'. Keywords: Nest sequence, Project window, Timeline window, Effects. *'Burning DVDs in Adobe Premiere Pro'. Keywords: DV presets, frame rate, audio sample rate, sequence markers, chapter, Video for Windows, Adobe Media Encoder, work area bar, export to DVD, encoding settings, variable bit rate, constant bit rate. *'Create Rolling Multicolumn Titles'. Keywords: Title designer, roll, crawl, horizontal type tool, tab markers, tab stops, ruler, font, object styles, start off screen, end off screen, preroll, postroll, ease-in, ease-out, crawl direction, Project window, Timeline window, speed, duration, shadows, textures, sheens. *'Generate a Sequence Automatically'. Keywords: Storyboard, project window, icon, thumbnails, poster frame, Source view, Monitor window, in point, out point, duplicate clips, automate to sequence, default audio transition, default video transition. *'Logging and Capturing Clips from DV Tape'. Keywords: IEEE 1394, DV presets, audio sample rate, capture window, logging, offline files, batch capture, clip data, scene detect, handles, settings, device control, preroll time, timecode offset. =Adobe Press= The Adobe Press has the following excerpts from books and videos on Premiere Pro: *How to Use the Project Panel In Premiere Pro 2.0 *Premiere Pro CS3 Essential Training (The first few videos can be watched free of charge.) *Shooting and Capturing Great Video Assets in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 =Adobe Primers= In Adobe Primers you will find a lot of useful information that I highly recommend you read. *Adobe Digital Audio Primer In this primer, we’ll introduce the basics of sound so you can work more effectively with Adobe® Audition™ and the rest of your digital audio or video toolkit. *Adobe Digital Video Primer Whether you want to understand the differences between analog and digital, how to choose and set up a system that’s right for you, or how to prepare and edit your content for delivery in virtually any format, the Adobe Digital Video Primer is a resource you’ll use often. *Adobe DV Compression Primer If you are just learning about compression this primer will explain how to prepare high-quality compressed video files. It is a great resource for web and video professionals, and includes information on various formats and codecs. *Adobe DV Primer for Creative Professionals Thinking about adding video to your repertoire? If you’re a graphic designer, web professional, photographer, or other creative professional and you want to start working with video, this Primer is the place to start. You’ll learn how video can expand your creative reach, the basics of the technology, and what you’ll need to get started. *Adobe DVD Primer This in-depth primer will get you acquainted with DVD technology and teach you how to make your DVD content more dynamic. If you're already creating video productions, it will introduce you to state-of-the-art technologies you can use to repurpose your content for DVD distribution. If you're a beginner you'll find out how you can easily develop and author your own DVDs. *Adobe HD Primer This primer will help you understand what’s involved in making the transition to authoring and distributing high-definition content and how to get the best results out of that transition. *Adobe Professional DVD Production with Adobe Encore DVD Primer This primer provides background information on the DVD-Video format and explains what makes Adobe Encore™ DVD such a powerful application for professional DVD creation. *Adobe Streaming Media Primer The Adobe Streaming Media Primer offers a single comprehensive source for learning everything you ever wanted to know about streaming media — including pitfalls, costs, how-tos, and the basics. *Compression Primer This primer is all about helping you prepare high-quality compressed videos. The best starting point for achieving great results is to understand why and how compression is done. =Adobe Production Studio Curriculum Guide= The Adobe Production Studio Curriculum Guide delivers the instructional source materials, lesson ideas, and student assignments that instructors need to introduce brand new post-production tools — Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0, Adobe After Effects 7.0, Adobe Encore DVD 2.0, Adobe Audition 2.0, Adobe Illustrator CS2, and Adobe Photoshop CS2 — and teach skills for careers in film, video, broadcast, and DVD production. Important note: The Adobe Production Studio Curriculum Guide may be used only by certified educators and may be used only in the classroom. Distribution of the Guide outside of the educator's classroom or commercial use of the content of the Guide is prohibited. Note: Curriculum content is furnished for informational use only, is subject to change without notice, and should not be construed as a commitment by Adobe Systems Incorporated. Adobe Systems Incorporated assumes no responsibility or liability for any errors or inaccuracies that may appear in this material. *Module 1: Digital Video Workflow, Project Planning, and Writing Tips (PDF: 221k) *Module 2: Digital Video: Camcorder Features and Shooting Tips (PDF: 1.1M) *Module 3: Touring Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 (PDF: 539k) *Module 4: Video Capture and Asset Management (PDF: 774k) *Module 5: Creating Cuts-only Videos (PDF: 565k) *Module 6: Adding Video Transitions (PDF: 395k) *Module 7: Creating Dynamic Titles (PDF: 492k) *Module 8: Applying Specialized Editing Tools (PDF: 605k) *Module 9: Adding Video Effects (PDF: 719k) *Module 10: Putting Clips in Motion (PDF: 514k) *Module 11: Acquiring and Editing Audio (PDF: 439k) *Module 12: Sweetening Your Sound and Mixing Audio (PDF: 493k) *Module 13: Compositing Techniques (PDF: 895k) *Module 14: Enhancing Color, Editing Tips, and Shortcuts (PDF: 583k) *Module 15: Project Management (PDF: 350k) *Module 16: Exporting Frames, Clips, and Sequences (PDF: 476k) *Module 17: Authoring DVDs with Adobe Premiere Pro (PDF: 393k) *Module 18: Digital Still Photography: Issues and Techniques (PDF: 241k) *Module 19: Using Adobe Photoshop CS2 for DV Projects (PDF: 374k) *Module 20: Creating Animated Text with Adobe After Effects 7.0 (PDF: 301k) *Module 21: Adobe After Effects 7.0 Motion Graphics and Special Effects (PDF: 358k) *Module 22: Adobe Audition 2.0: A Professional Audio Tool (PDF: 638k) *Module 23: Using Adobe Illustrator CS2 to Create DV Project Graphics (PDF: 611k) *Module 24: Authoring DVDs with Adobe Encore DVD 2.0 (PDF: 1.2M) =Adobe Technical Support Documents= 310029 : Troubleshooting Stuttered or Jerky Playback of Analog Video 310479 : Scanning Images for Use in After Effects or Premiere 312640 : Calculate file sizes and disk space for digital video 314533 : Prepare movies for the Web (Premiere 6.5, Premiere Pro) 317366 : Troubleshoot audio playback (Adobe Premiere Pro) 319939 : Colors in a PhotoShop Image in Premiere or After Effects Display Differently on an NTSC Monitor 321056 : Error occurs when you link offline clips that contain audio (Adobe Premiere Pro) 321349 : Images change color when you import them into Premiere or After Effects (PhotoShop 5.x-CS) 321711 : Error "Adobe Premiere Pro has encountered a problem and needs to close...." when you start Premiere Pro Help. 321715 : ASIO driver support in Adobe Premiere Pro 322683 : Optimize Windows XP for Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 323453 : Error: "Unknown Recorder error" when you try to capture video (Adobe Premiere Elements, Adobe Premiere Pro 1.x) 325815 : Error "...unsupported compression format" or a freeze occurs when you import a file (Adobe Premiere products) 325883 : Exported movie contains black bars on sides (Adobe Premiere Pro) 326040 : Manually remove Adobe Production Studio (on Windows) 326490 : Effects palette scroll bar is missing in Adobe Premiere Pro 326544 : 24P and 24PA footage strobes during playback in Premiere Pro 1.5 327949 : After Effects 7.0 crashes when you try to import a Premiere Pro 2.0 project file 328585 : CD or DVD drive not recognized by Windows after installing an Adobe application 328850 : Troubleshoot installation problems (Adobe Production Studio on Windows) 329132 : Troubleshoot installation and startup (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.x) 329133 : Supported audio file formats (Premiere Pro and Audition) 329139 : Using the Edit Original command in Adobe video and audio applications 329147 : Optimize Windows XP for Adobe Premiere Pro 329166 : Work with Premiere Pro and After Effects 6.0 329281 : Can't apply audio transition or effect to expanded audio track (Adobe Premiere Pro) 329288 : Export AAF files from Adobe Premiere Pro 329293 : Creating files for use with the Edit Original command in Adobe Audition (1.0) 329332 : Error "...processor does not support the SSE instruction set" at startup (Adobe Premiere Pro) 329337 : Original names of clips and nested sequences appear in Timeline window (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.0) 329340 : Troubleshoot digital video playback (Adobe Premiere Pro on Windows XP) 329346 : Cannot hear audio playback (Adobe Premiere Pro on Windows) 329350 : Supported file formats in Adobe Premiere Pro (Note that JPEG sequences cannot be imported as is correctly stated in the Premiere Pro Help.) 329473 : Widescreen and fullscreen video on 4:3 and 16:9 TVs (Adobe Encore DVD) 329539 : Digital video stutters, Title Designer starts slowly, or a crash occurs (Adobe Premiere Pro) 329547 : Error "...could not load any audio drivers..." at startup (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.0) 329582 : Error "Microsoft Visual C++ Runtime Error..." or crash when you install (After Effects 7.0, Encore DVD 2.0, Premiere Pro 2.0, Production Studio) 329591 : Error "... Premiere Pro has encountered a problem and needs to close" when you start Adobe Premiere Pro 329798 : Error "... a serious error..." when you save a project (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.0) 330097 : Audio plays faster than video you capture using a Matrox RTX100 or RTX10 card (Adobe Premiere Pro) 330130 : Troubleshoot errors or freezes that occur when you burn DVDs (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.x) 330201 : After Effects 6.x plugins that load into Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 330224 : PhotoShop file created in Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 ignores project settings 330242 : About AAF and OMF formats in After Effects (6.5, Premiere Pro) 330258 : Timeline chapter points are missing from an After Effects AVI file (Adobe Encore DVD 1.5) 330290 : Support for AAF files (Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5) 330319 : Error "Access denied (File Error -16000)" occurs when you render a motion menu (Adobe Encore DVD 1.0) 330340 : EDL import and export limitations in Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 330367 : AVI exported from Premiere Pro 1.x does not play in Encore DVD 1.5 330376 : Timeline markers are missing from an Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 AVI or MPEG-2 file (Adobe Encore DVD 1.5) 330380 : Export to MPEG or DVD causes freeze or error "...failed to return a video frame..." (Premiere Pro 1.x) (See “Software | Interface Problems”!) 330388 : Copy and paste between After Effects 6.5 and Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 330616 : Error "...application failed to initialize...(0xc000001d)..." occurs during startup (Premiere Pro 1.5) 330621 : Security warnings or no results when you use Help (Windows XP with SP2) 330627 : Troubleshoot activation issues in Adobe Production Studio applications (on Windows) 330682 : Error: "Can't activate recorder. Try resetting camera." when attempting to capture video 330725 : Troubleshoot errors or freezes when you burn DVDs (Adobe Premiere Elements 1.0) 331065 : How to open the Timeline window or Sequence window (Premiere Pro 1.0-1.5) 331177 : Troubleshoot system errors or freezes (Premiere Pro 1.x on Windows XP) 331262 : Troubleshoot digital video capture and playback (Premiere Pro 1.x on Windows XP) 331282 : Activation Readme 331304 : Error "Registration information is invalid..." when you start (Premiere Standard) 331688 : Advisory for License Management Service vulnerability 331978 : Error "File format not supported" when you import VOB files (Premiere Elements 1.0, Premiere Pro 1.x) 332115 : Error when you open Clip Notes PDF files with embedded QuickTime video (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332121 : Video Playback option in Audio/Video Out preferences (Encore DVD,Premiere Pro) 332196 : No new title when you use Save As in Premiere Pro 2.0 332223 : Troubleshoot errors or freezes that occur when you burn DVDs (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332224 : Troubleshoot installation and startup (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332237 : Remove and reinstall QuickTime to run Adobe Premiere Pro (on Windows XP) 332320 : Error "...the processor does not support the SSE2 instruction set" when you install (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332331 : Error: "Error compiling movie" during render or export (Adobe Premiere Pro, Premiere Elements) 332333 : Error: "Audio Upmixing is not allowed" when you export (Premiere Pro 1.x, 2.0) 332406 : Error "Codec Initialization Error" when attempting to export as Flash Video (FLV) (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332415 : Autoplay DVDs don't recognize DVD markers from the timeline (Premiere Elements 2.0, Premiere Pro 2.0) 332431 : Dynamic Link compositions do not update after you make changes (Adobe Production Studio) 332447 : Premiere stops responding when you import a WMV file (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332478 : Error "Adobe Production Studio needs a processor that supports the SSE2 instruction set..." when you install 332503 : Title Designer's Append and Replace Library commands do not open to the Styles folder (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332562 : Troubleshoot creating and importing Adobe Dynamic Link compositions (Production Studio on Windows) 332612 : Supported file formats in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 (Note that JPEG sequences cannot be imported as is correctly stated in the Premiere Pro Help.) 332614 : Error "Insufficient disc space for burning" when you attempt to burn a Sequence (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332632 : Export To Tape results in black video with audio (Premiere Pro 2.0) 332660 : Troubleshoot analog capture problems in Premiere Pro 332674 : Clip Notes file contains video but no audio (Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0) 332850 : Adobe Production Studio freezes during installation of Common files 332888 : Freeze or crash when you start on a system with Realtek HD Audio (Premiere Pro) 333424 : Manually remove Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 (Windows) 402140 : Error"...the processor does not support the SSE2 instruction set" when you install (Adobe Premiere Pro CS3) 402168 : Optimize performance in Premiere Pro CS3 on Mac OS 402169 : Optimize Windows Vista for Adobe Premiere Pro CS3] 402172 : Optimize Windows XP for Premiere Pro CS3] 402173 : Troubleshoot Installation and Startup (Premiere Pro CS3 on Mac OS X) 402174 : Troubleshooting system errors or freezes in Adobe Premiere Pro (CS3 on Windows XP) 402176 : Troubleshooting digital video playback on Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 (Windows XP) 402177 : Troubleshooting installation and startup issues (Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 on Windows XP) 402306 : CD or DVD drive not recognized by Windows after you install an Adobe application 402307 : Error "Microsoft Visual C++ Runtime Error..." or crash when you install (Adobe After Effects, Encore, Premiere Pro, Production Studio, or Production Premium on Windows XP) 402308 : Freeze or crash when you start on a system with Realtek HD Audio ( Windows XP) 402314 : Adobe Creative Suite 3 Premiere Pro ReadMe =AnimeMusicVideos.org= Step by step guides at A&E's Technical Guides to All Things Audio and Video. Keywords: (still to come) =The Burly Group= *Snapshot & Extract Keywords: Export frame, PhotoShop, import still sequence, edge feather, clip, crop, motion. *Track Matte **Part 1 Keywords: PhotoShop, create matte. **Part 2 Keywords: PhotoShop, apply matte. **Part 3 Keywords: Still images, default duration, video transition default duration, import still sequence, video effects, keying, track matte, matte luma, reverse, motion, scale, keyframe, position, video transition, cross dissolve, “insufficient media”, motion background. =Creative Cow= Creative Cow articles and tutorials. *Adobe Premiere Pro: A First Look :Direct link. *Adobe Premiere Pro: A Sneak Peak by Tim Kolb :Direct link. *DVD Authoring with Premiere Pro 2.0 :Direct link. Keywords: *Editing multicam footage in Premiere Pro 2.0 :Direct link. Keywords: Multi-camera, nesting sequences. *Exploring HD in Premiere Pro 1.5 :Direct link. *High-bit Color Support in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 :direct link. Keywords: *A Look at Premiere Pro :Direct link . Keywords: timeline window, nested sequences, Effect Controls window, Monitor window, Reference Monitor, Color Correction, Audio Mixer window. *Premiere Pro 2.0 :Direct link. Review. *Simulating the bullet-time effect :Direct link . (For Premiere 6.x, but the concept is good.) Keywords: transition, WinMorph. *Using Clip Notes in Premiere Pro 2.0 :Direct link. Keywords: Timeline window, export for clip notes, format, range, preset, video options, password, instructions, return comments, PDF, import clip notes comments. Premiere Pro Podcasts Free Podcast tutorials! No iPod required. *Alternative Capturing Solutions :Direct link. In this podcast CreativeCOW leader, Aanarav Sareen takes a look at alternative capturing solutions as well as batch capturing. *Audio Channel Mapping in Premiere Pro CS3 In this video tutorial, CreativeCOW leader Aanarav Sareen explores new audio mapping features introduced in Premiere Pro CS3 and how they differ from Premiere Pro 2.0. *Basics of Color Correction In this video tutorial, CreativeCOW leader Aanarav Sareen demonstrates the basic color correction tools of Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0. *Capturing in Premiere Pro 2.0 :Direct link. In this video podcast, Creative Cow Leader Aanarav Sareen goes over some of the digital capturing concepts and the procedures required to capture from a DV deck. *DVD Authoring in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.x :Direct Link. In this video podcast, Creativecow Leader Aanarav Sareen demonstrates how to use Premiere Pro 2.0's DVD Authoring capabilities. *Enhanced Bin Structure in Premiere Pro CS3 In this video tutorial, CreativeCOW leader Aanarav Sareen takes a look at the new bin structure of Premiere Pro CS3. *Interview with Jacob Rosenberg :Direct link. In this special interview, Creative Cow Leader Aanarav Sareen speaks with Jacob Rosenberg, the first editor to use Premiere Pro on a major feature film, "Dust to Glory" *An Introduction to Premiere Pro CS3 In this overview, CreativeCOW leader Aanarav Sareen takes a look at the recently released Premiere Pro CS3. *Multi-Camera Editing in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.x :Direct link. In this video podcast, Creative Cow Leader Aanarav Sareen shows you the new multi-cam editing functionality which has been added to Premiere Pro 2.0. He also gives you tips on how to maximize your use of this new feature. *Optimizing Your Editing System :Direct link. In this video podcast, Creativecow Leader Aanarav Sareen goes over a few tips and techniques that will optimize your editing system, for a better overall experience. *Using the Color Pass Filter in Premiere Pro :Direct link. In this video podcast, Creativecow Leader Aanarav Sareen teaches you how to use the Color Pass Filter to achieve that black and white plus one color look that's so popular now. =Digital Producer Magazine= *'Note:' The most recent article was dated September 19, 2006 when checked on October 9, 2006. See here for the latest listing. *Digital Producer Magazines has the following: Premiere Pro 1.x *2D3 Announces SteadyMove Bundle With Adobe Premiere Pro *Adobe Excludes Premiere Pro from Mac Platform *Adobe Premiere Pro Cuts Production Time at MTV *Adobe Sets New Standard in Video Editing with Premiere Pro *Automatic Duck Ships Pro Import PPro *Book Excerpt : Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 Studio Techniques (Keywords: timeline, cursor, tool, trim, ripple, insert, overlay, lift, extract, single-track edit, monitor window, source view) *BOXX’s HD pro RT Systems Power Dust to Glory *Canopus DVStorm2 and DVRaptor RT2 First to Receive Adobe Premiere Pro Certification *CineForm's Prospect HD Used as Online DI for Dust to Glory *DMN Interview, Part 2 : Premiere Pro Premieres *DMN Interview, Part 3 : Premiere Pro Faces Competition *Editing directly from the Premiere Pro Timeline *First Look : Adobe Premiere Pro *How to reference markers that are in a nested sequence *Jacob Rosenberg discusses new display features *Matrox Parhelia Graphics Card Offers Unique Video Output Support for Adobe Premiere Pro *New keyframe features in Premiere Pro 1.5 discussed *Premiere Pro : No More Compromises *Premiere Pro 1.5 is Even Better *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 1 (Keywords: timeline, zoom, keyboard shortcut, current time indicator, monitor window, program view, project window, source view, insert edit, extract, replace, lift, insert.) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 2 (Keywords: default transition, target track, shortcut key, automate to sequence, timeline, Effect Controls window, project window, find transition/effect, “danger stripes”.) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 3 (Keywords: timeline, current time indicator, default transition, effects presets, picture-in-picture, Effect Controls window, motion, scale, position, keyframes, bezier, temporal interpolation, timeline keyframes.) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 4 (Keywords: After Effects, copy, paste, edit original, video effects, shadow/highlight filter, drop shadow.) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 5 (Keywords: auto color, Effect Controls window, temporal smoothing, scene detect, Photoshop, video effect, track matte key, gradient, Effect Controls window.) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 6 (Keywords: Photoshop, layered graphic, import as sequence, current time indicator, Effect Controls window, motion, keyframes, position, nested sequence) *Premiere Pro 1.5 Tutorial , Part 7 (Keywords: project manager) *Premiere Pro a Slam Dunk *Review : Total Training for Adobe Premiere Pro *SmartSound Ships Quicktracks for Premiere Pro *Total Training Announces Video Training for New Adobe Premiere Pro *Using the Waveform Monitor and Vectorscope in Premiere Pro Premiere Pro 2.0 *Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 for Brand Noobs, Part 1 *Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 for Brand Noobs, Part 2 *Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 for Brand Noobs, Part 3 *Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 Tutorial Series: Chromakeying with DV :In this next episode of our Premiere Pro 2.0 tutorial series, let's take a look at a technique many people find excruciatingly difficult. Chromakeying using DV footage is indeed a challenge, and I'll show you to put together a nice-looking chromakey in Premiere Pro 2.0, and I'll give you some tips on how to shoot your footage so that you won't have such a difficult time in postproduction. *Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0: DVD From the Timeline :In this tutorial, you’ll learn how to create DVDs right from Premiere Pro's timeline. *Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0: Three-Way Color Correction :Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 has a new color correction facility that's been rebuilt from the ground up. In the previous tutorial we covered the user-friendly Fast Color Corrector. In this next tutorial, we'll dig deeper into the color correction tool kit, exploring some of the more powerful features that are included in this new nonlinear editing application from Adobe. *Building DVD Menus in Premiere Pro 2.0 :In this video-based tutorial, Jeff Schell demonstrates using Premiere Pro 2.0 to create interactive menus for your DVDs. *Getting your sequence from Premiere Pro into After Effects and back *Hot Shots with Premiere Pro 2.0: Multicam Editing :The primary goal for Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0's new multicam routine was to make it a straightforward process. In this tutorial, we'll walk through the technique, and you'll see how this new tool uses familiar conventions that are already in Premiere Pro 2.0. *Keyframe Effects In Premiere Pro 2.0 :In this video-based tutorial, Jeff Schell demonstrates creating visual effects using Premiere Pro’s Keyframe capabilities. *Living Color: Premiere Pro 2.0 Color Correction Made Simple :The color correction engine was completely rewritten in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0. As a result, Premiere Pro 2.0 can now handle 10-bit video, and all the color space is processed using sophisticated 32-bit floating-point operations. *Premiere Pro 2.0 Quick Tip: The Ken Burns Effect :Say the name Ken Burns and most people instantly recognize the documentary story telling style of zooming and panning still images. Scanners now have the capability of capturing high quality images without a camera. If you want to mimic the Ken Burns effect, then look no further than Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0. *Premiere Pro 2.0: Clip Notes, The Editor's Friend :One of the most innovative new features in Premiere Pro 2.0 is its Clip Notes review and approval routine. It allows you to export a timeline for approval, where the video is compressed into a PDF file that's easily e-mailed or transported to a reviewer. *Premiere Pro Tutorials, Part 6: Using Photoshop with Premiere Pro 2.0 :In this tutorial, we’ll make the round trip from Premiere to Photoshop and back, creating a graphic and then watching it dynamically change in Premiere as we modify it in Photoshop. Then, we'll see how layers created in Photoshop behave inside Premiere. Let’s fire up these two applications and see how well they work together. *Using HDV and 24p Video in Premiere Pro 2.0 :In this video-based tutorial from the Premiere Pro 2 New Features video-based training series from Lynda.com, Jeff Schell demonstrates using HDV and 24p video in Premiere Pro 2.0 *Using The Lighting Effects Filter in Premiere Pro 2.0 :In this video-based tutorial, Jeff Schell demonstrates using the Premiere Pro 2.0 Lighting Effects Filter capabilities. *Using the Sony M10U HDV Deck with Adobe Premiere Pro :In this tutorial, learn how to configure the Sony HVR-M10U Digital HD Videocassette Recorder to work with Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0. Premiere Pro CS3 *Creating a Spinning Newspaper in Premiere Pro CS3. Spinning headlines made easy By Jeff Schell *Editing 101: Advanced Effects with the Track Matte Key Editing basics with Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 *Editing 101: Color correcting bright areas of a clip *Editing 101: Color correcting dark areas of a clip. *Editing 101: Compositing video with a still image *Editing 101: Importing Still Images *Editing 101:Restoring detail with the RGB Parade Vectorscope *Editing 101: Video Editing for Beginners *Going from Premiere Pro to Encore to Flash is as easy as CS3 *Video Podcast: Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 with Jeff Schell =EventDV= EventDV.net has the following articles and tutorials: *Adobe Premiere Pro Multicam *AJA Enables Native HD/SD Capture, Editing, and Playback with AJA XENA HS Support for Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 *Inside Adobe Production Studio (FEATURING VIDEO TUTORIAL) *Matrox Announces Support for Adobe Production Studio and Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 on Matrox Axio Realtime HD and SD Editing Platforms *The Moving Picture: Taking Tips :Keywords: HDV and multicam. *Tutorial: Adobe Dynamic Link (video tutorial) *Tutorial: Authoring and Burning Blu-ray Discs in Adobe Encore CS3 *Tutorial: Setting Up Dual-Monitor Editing for Premiere Pro =Heron Productions= Heron Productions has the following tutorials: *Inserting an object and making it look like it belongs there for Adobe Premiere Pro *4-split Screen for Adobe Premiere Pro *Earth Shake for Adobe Premiere Pro *Leave Color for Adobe Premiere Pro *Text on Video for Adobe Premiere Pro *The Lion's Roar for Adobe After Effects *How to Make an Animated Movie for Adobe Premiere Pro =knockaround 40= knockaround 40 has the following tutorials: (This site is currently unavailable.) *Airhorn Trick Overview *Airhorn trick tutorial *Ghost tutorial *Superman sprint tutorial =lynda.com online learning library= The lynda.com training includes free items for you to evaluate before buying. *Digital Video Principles with: Larry Jordan (Keywords: terminology, standards, progressive, interlaced, frame rates, image size, aspect ratio) *Learning Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 with: Steven Gotz (Keywords: new project, project window, monitor window, timeline window, menus, preferences, project settings, keyboard customization) *Premiere Pro 2 Essential Training with: Jeff Schell (Keywords: workspace, panel management, preferences, importing files, creating bins, Adobe Bridge.) *Premiere Pro 2 New Features with: Jeff Schell (Keywords: Panel management, interface, workspace, opacity, volume.) =Manifest Technology= Manifest Technology has the following: *Affordable HD on the Desktop at NAB 2004 with Adobe Premiere Pro 1.5 *New Editing Techniques with Adobe Premiere Pro *Using Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0 =Media College= Media College audio-visual media resources. *Adjusting Speed & Duration in Adobe Premiere Keywords: timeline, speed, duration, reverse, maintain audio pitch. *Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 Review *Adobe Premiere Tools Panel (Toolbox) *Adobe Premiere Trim Monitor *Adobe Premiere Version History *Blur Part of an Image :Keywords: *Effects Keywords: *Exporting clips Keywords: export movie, media encoder, Windows Media, metadata, Real Media, QuickTime, DVD, Macromedia Flash. *Ghost Effect Keywords: *Highlight Part of an Image in Premiere *How to Make a Green Screen *Importing Clips Keywords: *Keyframes Keywords: *Link/Unlink Sound and Video in Adobe Premiere *Making Titles in Adobe Premiere Pro *Opacity Keywords: *Overview of Adobe Premiere Pro Keywords: *Premiere — Master Meters Only *Premiere Audio Keywords: *Premiere Audio Mixer *Premiere Title Templates *Premiere Titles Keywords: title designer, show video, title safe area, Photoshop, timeline, transparency. *The Premiere Workspace Keywords: project window, thumbnail viewer, poster frame, monitor window, source monitor, program monitor, timeline window, custom workspace. *Scene Detect Using HDV in Premiere Pro 2.0 *Star Trek Transporter Effect keywords: *Synchronizing Sound and Video in Adobe Premiere *Time Remapping in Adobe Premiere *Transitions in Adobe Premiere Keywords: *Types of Edit in Adobe Premiere Keywords: rolling edit, ripple edit, slip edit, slide edit. *Using the Premiere Title Designer =Microsoft= *Article ID: 886716 Transcoding as MPEG-2 in Adobe Premiere Pro may cause the program or Windows XP Service Pack 2 to stop responding *Backstories Editing a Feature-Length Film on a PC *Desktop HD Capture Solutions *Understanding HD Formats *Zero to HD in 60 Seconds =Miscellaneous= *Disturbed Text Tutorial by Dennis Radeke. *Essential Keyboard shortcuts for Premiere Pro CS3 by Dennis Radeke. *Intro to PremierePro and P2 support by David Helmly. *Keyboard shortcuts for Premiere Pro CS3 by Dennis Radeke. =Premiere Pro Blogs= *Bob Donlon *The Genesis Project (Dennis Radeke) *Jeff Schell =Premiere Pro Wiki= *Rotoscoping: Rotoscoping with Premiere Pro and Photoshop. =Sizzling Video International= *Premiere Pro Tips & Techniques *Premiere Pro for Beginners *Effective Video Editing Part 1 *Effective Video Editing Part 2 =Studio Daily= *Adobe Premiere *Abobe Premiere Pro 2 *Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 =Tutorial Finder= *Use tutorial finder to find tutorials. =VideoHelp.com= *Simple VIDEO to DV AVI Guide for export to VHS in Adobe Premiere Pro =Video Tidbits= Video Tidbits has the following free tutorials: *Fitting 16:9 into 4:3 frame Keywords: new project, preset, Effect Controls window, motion, scale, Monitor window, program view. *Making “J” and “L” cuts in Premiere Pro Keywords: timeline, unlink, rolling edit tool. *Making a Picture in Picture Keywords: timeline, Effect Controls window, motion, scale, position, Monitor window, program view, motion path, keyframes. *Settings in Premiere Pro Keywords: new project, custom settings. =Virtual Training Company= *The Virtual Training Company, Inc. has some free items for you to evaluate before buying. (Keywords: new features, Monitor window, Timeline window, new project, presets, custom settings, auto saving, offline files, scratch disks. =Visual Training Studio= *Yong Jia, Lin has put a lot of time and effort into these comprehensive training materials for Premiere Pro 1.5 and 2.0. =Wrigley Video Productions= Wrigley Video Productions has high quality, free video tutorials. Note that there are also tutorials for previous versions of Premiere which are conceptually still applicable to Premiere Pro. *Basic Windows Media EncodingKeywords: Adobe media encoder, Windows media format, preset, transcode settings, save custom preset, export range. *Blurring or Highlighting a Moving Face (or Object) Keywords: travelling track matte, Title Designer, show video, ellipse, fill, color, opacity, timeline, track, Effect Controls window, motion, position, keyframes, scale, copy/paste clip, video effect, pixilate, crystallize, keying, track matte key, nested sequence, image control, color balance, HLS. *Dynamic Compressor Keywords: Compress audio. *Encore DVD Basic Project Start to Finish Keywords: Export movie. *Matrix Rain 3D Room Effect Keywords: nested sequence, title designer, Effect Controls window, position, copy, paste keyframes, video effects, render, lens flare, keying, luma key, image control, color balance (HLS), opacity, perspective, basic 3D, tilt, swivel, scale. *Photo Wall Montage with Large Photoshop Image Keywords: PhotoShop layers, Effect Controls window, position, scale, keyframes, timeline keyframe, (“ease curve in” replaced with “ease in” in v1.5), nested sequence, video effects, perspective, basic 3D, tilt. *Picture-In-Picture Edge Treatments Keywords: monitor window, source view, in point, out point, current time indicator, target track, overlay button, Effect Controls window, scale, color matte, video effects, transform, crop, perspective, drop shadow, edge feather, clip, rotation, bevel edges, title designer, circle, keying, track matte, blur & sharpen, gaussian blur *Smartsound Quicktracks & Photoshop Integration Keywords: Photoshop, layer, import as sequence, Effect Controls window, scale, keyframes, group, copy/paste attributes. *Smartsound Sonicfire Pro Keywords: synchronize audio soundtrack. *Smooth an extreeme closeup Keywords: Track Matte, Gaussian Blur, Titler. *SteadyMove Plug-in Keywords: video effects, 2d3, SteadyMove, nested sequence, Effect Controls window. *Trapcode Shine Plug-in Keywords: video effects, trapcode, shine, Effect Controls window, colorize, transfer mode, keyframes, motion, scale width, opacity, pre-process, mask, shimmer, threshold, source point. *Writing with Lightning Keywords: video transitions, wipe, Effect Controls window, nested sequence, video effects, render, lightning, keyframes, start point, end point, color, core width, keying, track matte. **Bonus download: A Premiere Pro 2.0 project. =www.stevengotz.com= Steven Gotz’s Adobe Premiere Pro page is your gateway to a vast amount of information. =Zoom In= *Adobe Premiere Pro 2: Creating Nested Sequences (Part 1 of 4), (Part 2 of 4), (Part 3 of 4), (Part 4 of 4) (September 2006)